


Flammable

by gritsinmisery



Series: Candlelight Bath [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ah yes, my dear Doctor.  We burn together now.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flammable

Flammable

The hands that ran over his skin were cool, but they left trails of fire. He writhed beneath them, uncertain if he was seeking to avoid or encourage the touch. Then lips, just as cool, brushed his neck, and he was sure. Sighing, he arched his head back to allow full access. The moist fingers stretching him were replaced with a searing stroking, and he started smoldering from the inside out.

 _Ah yes, my dear Doctor. We burn together now._

The fire entered his mind and went racing down his neural pathways. It set him alight, and he was consumed.


End file.
